Bey Beast Planet
by Arttailfox021
Summary: Kenta gets transported to the planet where Beay Beast live, and is transformed into a dragon and goes on an adventure. New friends and old appear as well as enemies and just what kind of adventures will come with it? A redone story Rated T to be safe s ummary is better than story
1. Chapter 1

I decided to redo the story a little. hope u like

* * *

The sun had just gone down and Kenta Yumiya finished some hard training with his beyblade near the Bey Park. He stared at it for a long time, thinking about the sacrifice that Ryuga made in order for Saggittario to evolve and stop Nemesis. It has been a year since they won. He was very grateful for what Ryuga did but he still wished he was here. A twinge of pain came over Kenta's body as he begun to lay down on a bench and rest."Not again…" he moaned in pain and grabbed his chest. His stomach, for a moment, felt like there was a fire inside it. These pains were going on for about a month now. His friends took him to the hospital to figure out what was going on but the doctors couldn't figure out the cause but they did see an increase of his muscle density, which was unusual for a kid his age. They said it was growing pains but they still looked like they were hiding something. Kenta knew that these were _nothing _growing pains.

The After a few minutes the pain was almost gone. Kenta sighed in relief.

"Kenta! You ready to come home?" Madoka called out. She was on the other side of the bey park.

Kenta turned around and nodded. "Y-Yeah! Just give me a minute!" He called and took a deep breath and went over with her to the B-Pit. When they arrived, Kenta immediately sat down on the couch the pain was still in his chest and stomach. His whole body began to feel a little heavy.

"You are having those pains again?" Tsubasa asked Kenta.

Kenta nodded making a weak smile. These strange pains seem to always happen whenever Kenta is in a battle or training.

Tsubasa let out a sigh and sat beside his little friend. "Look um…Kenta, I've been thinking this over and I was thinking that this is similar to when Kaede's power slipped into me" he started to explain. "And I think the same thing happened to you when your inherited Ryuga's star fragment, only this power isn't dark."

Kenta was a little shocked at this. He never had given any thought about it. Was there a reason for this?

Tsubasa put his hand on his shoulder. "Kenta, I know what you're thinking but I think we need to tell Ryo about this." he said.

"There's no need for that." Kenta explained "I'll find a way to control it on my own. I think I'll go traveling like Ryuga did."Everyone was shocked what they had heard Kenta say.

"Wha-But Kenta!" Ginga said. "I don't think you know what kind of power this is. What if you-"

"I will be fine!" Kenta snapped for a minute and then calmed down. "Besides, it's what Ryuga would've done."

His friends knew that there was no persuading him, except Madoka that is.

"Kenta please! Think this over." she pleaded. "I know that you promised yourself to get strong but we promised your parents that we would watch you! You can't just leave like that!"

"Madoka!" Ginga yelled.

Madoka flinched at the shouting. Realizing what she said looked down in shame. "I…I'm sorry, Kenta." her voice breaking. "It's just..."

Kenta just stood at the door. Kenta's parents died during the cataclysmic events during the battle with Nemesis. His friends have been trying their best to help him. "It's okay." he said quietly and went to his room to get some rest for tomorrow's journey.

The next morning, Kenta left to go training in the mountains he waved to his friends was goodbye. When he got there later in the evening, he was looking up at the velvet sky. Kenta had just got through with training. It did not go well. He lifted his bey up in front of his face. "Ryuga. L-Drago. I know you two gave me this power for a reason but…" he sighed. Kenta soon saw a shining comet in the sky. It seemed to get bigger and was heading straight for Kenta. He quickly got out of the way but it stopped in mid air and burst causing Kenta to cover his eyes.

"_Finally, I found you Kenta"_ said a voice telepathically coming from the comet. It was a female's voice

Kenta looked up and saw none other than Ryuga's old partner. "L-Drago, it's you!" he shouted in joy as he hugged his tiny body on the dragons snout, paying no mind that he was talking to her. "I can't believe you're alive! How?" Tears began to appear in his eyes and this he realized that the dragon talked. "Wait….Y-You can talk?" Kenta asked a little shocked. "A-And that voice…L-Drago….You're a girl?!

L-Drago just chuckled. "_Of course I can._" she said in a soft purr.

Kenta always wondered what L-Drago sounded like but it wasn't what he was expecting. He also didn't know that she was a female either

"What are you doing here?" Kenta asked. "I mean you said that you were looking for me but why?"

The dragon let out a sigh and sat down beside the little boy. "_You must've figured out by now that some of my power slipped in to you_."

Kenta nodded. "I've been training on how to control it but it hasn't been going well."

L-Drago wasn't surprised. She remembered what happened to Ryuga at battle bladers. "_I came to talk to you about that. I was hoping that I would be able to come back earlier and extract the power from you before it got out of control but I feared that since you've had it for such a long time that you would get hurt or worse._" She said.

Kenta said nothing and let the dragon keep talking.

"_So, I then decided to, instead of taking it from you, I would help you with it." _L-Drago continued.

Kenta then jumped in excitement. "R-Really?" he chirped.

The dragon laughed a little at the boys' excitement. "_Okay, calm down_." She said as he gently pushed her tail on top of Kenta's head. "_Now, in order for me to do that, I'll have to take you to my world_."

Kenta tilted his head in confusion. "_You're _world?" he asked.

"_I'll explain that when we get there. But before we do, I need to tell you something_." L-Drago explained

Kenta gave a look that said he was listening.

"_In order for you to live in my world, and since you have some of my dragon powers; you will be turned into a dragon like me_." L-Drago stated.

Kenta just stared in shock. "WH-What?"

The dragon chuckled in no surprise. "_You see, in my world, most humans are unable to survive. Luckily, you have that dragon power inside of you. So when you enter the world that I live in, that power will take over you and cause you to become a dragon inside and out but don't worry, you will still have your memories as a human_. "

Kenta nodded in understanding as he got onto L-Drago's back. They were about to take off when Kaede stopped.

"_Oh, I almost forgot something."_ she said "_In the Bey Beast world; time and space are a little different so you will be younger there than you are here. So we may have to wait until you get a little older to start your training. Now, are sure about this? The transformation will be a little painful." _She explained

Kenta nodded. It was clear he was ready and sure about his decision

L-Drago smiled. "_Kaede._" She said as they began to take off.

"Huh?" Kenta asked, confused.

"_My name._" the female dragon replied. "_It's actually Kaede. L-Drago is the name that beybladers gave to me since they didn't know I was one of the female dragons."_

"Oh. Okay, Kaede."Kenta said as he and the female dragon took off into the sky and as soon as they got higher a vortex appeared in the middle of the sky. Kenta looked back and the mountain. "_Goodbye, everyone_" he thought. They entered Kaede's world in a matter of minutes.

As soon as they landed in Kaede cave and, Kenta looked outside of it and was amazed. Where they were, it was a range of mountains with a jungle-like forest below and some on the mountains too. Kenta looked at his hands and saw that they were much smaller and realized that his clothes were a lot bigger. Kenta was now about 7 years old due to the time and space in this world.

Kaede was going in the back of the cave. "The nest is back here so-" she stopped when she suddenly saw the boy begin to shiver.

Kenta started to have a strange feeling overcome his body. "Kaede?" he said weakly. "I…I feel…" he was stopped as he body grew extremely heavy and he collapsed on the dirt floor.

Kaede knew right then that the transformation process was already beginning. "Bare with it." she said comfort. "The transformation is starting."

The green haired boy gripped the soft gravel as his body began to change shape. Kenta's legs and arms and bones in his body slowly stretched and bended and the ends of the hands and feet were forming into claws. His ankles began to stretch upwards and his feet were turning into hind paws, causing his shoes to rip apart. His skin then started to itch so he rose is shirt up to see that his skin was starting to form into scales. It was also turning into a green color and yellow green underneath. Now his spine began to slowly grow along with the rest of his upper body. The joints in his arms began to pop out of their sockets and change shape of that of a dog. Kenta took heavy breath due to the pain that he was going through and his face then extended into a snout as well as his teeth were becoming sharp. He covered his face to try to relieve the soreness of the stretching as 2 little, short and stubby antler bones came out of his head, along with small bone-like plates, one for each side of the antlers. His hair was quickly growing and turning into a thick mane of fur. It then quickly started to grow down the ridge of his back.

Kaede went over to the boy and tried to comfort him. "I'm here Kenta." she said trying her best to comfort him. At this time, Kaede didn't need to use telepathy because Kenta had transformed enough to she could just speak to him.

Kenta's ears then began to stretch and grow short fuzz on them, except for the end which had small tuffs fur. As he tried to stand up and lean on the nearest wall when his legs popped to the side of his pelvis. This caused the young boy to fall over onto all fours. The bones in his legs started to bend and stretch into hind legs, like that of a canine and his pelvis as well. His neck began to extend as new neck bones suddenly grew in. Soon enough, the base of his spine began to stretch out and cause a large rip in the back of his pants. Kenta looked to see what caused the rip and what he saw was a long lizard like tail sprouting from where the rip in his pants were. The tail was then quickly covered with green scales and dark green fur on the ridge and end of the tail. Then, two small bird shaped wings shot out from his back near his shoulder blades. The wings were then quickly covered with green feathers and left two holes where they shot out at.

"My-grrrgh- My clothes!" Kenta said, barely. He had to force the words out because now, when he tried to talk, his words were slowly being replaced with small roars and growls. After a while, his arms stretched and bended and his hands began to swell up into pads and transform into front paws and his arms turning into front legs and now Kenta had four legs. His body was now almost completely transformed and scales had completely covered his body from neck to tail. Now, short emerald green fur began to grow on his new muzzle. Kenta let out a grunt when his clothes suddenly began to get tighter and tighter. Kenta looked down and saw that his size was drastically increasing to the size a dragon would be at his age. Kenta let out an animal-like yelp when his clothes suddenly ripped into pieces and then fell to the ground.

Finally, Kenta's transformation was done. He was now a full dragon of the Bey Beast planet. Kaede went for to examine what type of dragon Kenta was. Kenta's new dragon body was mostly covered with emerald colored scales that simmered in the sunlight and they were yellow with a hit of green underneath his belly. His mane was a forest green color and his head and snout looked like Kaede's' but it was a little wider and a slightly round at the end. He didn't have those little whisker things at the end. The antlers on his head were somewhat like that of a deer's and there were small, armor like bone plates beside them, one on each side of the horns and about 4 inches apart. His ears were like Kaede's as well, only just a little smaller and his head and snout were green like his body and was covered in short green fur. The wings were the most striking thing about him. They were small because of his age but Kaede knew that they would grow the same with the antlers. Kenta's wings had beautiful mixture of green and blue feathers on them and their structure looked like a hawk's wings. The type of dragon that he was confused Kaede. Kenta's head, neck and tail were that of an eastern dragon like her except for the middle section of his body which was more like that of just a normal winged dragon, except it was just a little longer than normal . All in all, Kenta was an impressive looking little dragon. (A/N: soo sorry if the transformation description was soo long =^-^= I just really wanted to write it)

"Kenta." Kaede said gently nudging him with her snout. "Kenta, can you hear me?"

Kenta then slowly opened up his eyes and groaned in response. "Y-Yeah…." he replied in a small roar.

"Can you get up?" Kaede asked the little dragon.

Kenta tried his best to get up to get up but he was just too tired to say up for too long.

Kaede saw this and gently picked him up in her jaws and placed Kenta into her nest.

"Thanks." Kenta said quietly. He then brushed his head across the warm nest and then curled up right next to the female dragon

"Go on and rest now, Kenta." Kaede said as she lay down beside him, brushing the fur on her tail up beside Kenta to keep him warm. "It's all over now. I'll show you around in the morning" she said. It wasn't long until Kenta curled up next to her and fell fast asleep. Kaede began to fall asleep as well.

* * *

Yeah I made the bey L-Drago a girl. The name Kaede meas maple or maple leaf. that will be explained later in story

r&R


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was clear the next day as sun rose over the mountains where Kaede and Kenta slept. The morning rays hit Kenta face and they crept over the entrance of the cave. His eyes flickered open and he let out a big yawn from his jaws. He looked around and saw that Kaede seemed to still be sleeping. The little green dragon didn't want to wake her so this was a chance for Kenta to examine his new dragon body. He looked up and down from his body to his tail.

Kenta then looked over at the entrance of the cave and saw the ripped pieces of his former clothes. "_Well, won't be taking those back with me._" He thought. Kenta slowly got to his feet. His legs were just a little shaky but he still could stand.

"Awake already?" Kaede suddenly said making Kenta jump.

"Uh, yeah." Kenta replied with a nervous laugh in his throat.

Kaede made a smile and stretched before she got up. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A lot better today." Kenta replied. "I'm still a little sore but not too badly." Kenta slowly started to walk around the cave with his new dragon legs. "This feels…so strange." he said out loud. He was walking as far as near the entrance near the cave when he started to get his feet tangled. He wasn't used to walking on all fours.

"You're just not used to it, that's all." Kaede said catching Kenta with her muzzle before he fell.

Kenta's ears flattened of embarrassment. "Harder than it looks." he mumbled.

Kaede chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get." she said while she groomed the dirt off of Kenta's face. (A/N: yes dragons groom each other like cats do. I thought it would be cute.) "You'll have to if you want to interact with the other dragons and they don't make fun of you."

"The _other _dragons?" Kenta asked. "You mean Dragonis?"

"Well, yes but there are others as well" The female dragon replied. "You see, there are many creatures in my world, as well as other dragon like us, that humans have never even seen."

"Why is that?" Kenta purred in curiosity.

"Going to the human world as a beyblade is something that we are chosen for." Kaede continued. "The meteor that left star fragments is the original portal from our planet to the humans. A long time ago, many of us decided to go to the human world in the fragments to be beside humans and when our bey forms are destroyed completely like mine did, we return back to our home world to recover and return if we wanted to. So, when many of us come back the younger ones (A/N: I might just call them Star Beasts later on.) are chosen to take our place.

Kenta was amazed by the story but was interrupted but a loud growling sound coming from his stomach. Kenta's ears went down while Kaede just looked puzzled. "Sorry, I…didn't eat much before you brought me here yesterday." Kenta said with a nervous laugh.

Kaede tried not to laugh. "I see." she replied. "Wait here. I'll go hunt some food for us." She then took off into the jungle below.

Kenta let out a long sigh. He then took his time looking up at the clouds. They were the same as on Earth "_I wonder what the others are doing right about now._" he thought. "_They should be okay but…_" his thoughts trailed off as a breeze came into the cave. He thought about what happened the night before he left for his journey. Madoka was left crying but she seemed to be okay when he left. "Maybe I should've said something before I left." he said to himself but shook his head knowing that everything would be alright while he began to stretch i and lied down and let the sun warm his body. Kenta gazed at the cliffs nearby and saw that Kaede was right about that there were other dragons living here. He could hear them, anyway.

Kaede arrived a few hours later with a couple if giant fish. She laid one down next to Kenta. He had never had eaten fish like this before. Kenta looked at Kaede and saw how she ate it and she chomped it down a few times and swallowed it whole. Kenta was a little hesitant at first he knew that this was how dragons were supposed to it, so he used his jaws and ripped at few good chunks out of the large fish's tail and swallowed. He suddenly began to quickly chomp down more parts of the fish and swallowed them down as well. This was partially due to his instincts as a dragon now and the other reason was he was soo hungry. He also thought since he now was a dragon that his taste for things changed as well.

It wasn't long until both of them were finished eating and Kaede was heading out. "Come, Kenta." she called out. "I'm going to show you around."

Kenta nodded in response and followed the older dragon out of the cave.

"We're going to go the watering hole on top of the nearby cliffs." Kaede explained. "So, since your wings have grown big enough for you to fly yet, you are going have to carefully climb the sides of this mountain to get there."

Kenta took a few steps back when he heard this. He slowly looked down the mountain and saw just how high up they were. His body began to quiver with nerves.

Kaede brushed the side of her head with Kenta's in a way of comfort. "It'll be all right." she purred "Besides; your new instincts will tell you what to do if you should fall. But I'll be right beside you if you need any help."

Kaede was right by his side as soon as Kenta started climbing. Kenta's nerves faded as his claws dug into the jagged mountainside. He began to remember that he had to climb all sorts of mountains when he was traveling with Ryuga Kishatu.

"This shouldn't be _too_ hard" Kenta mumbled to himself as he continued climbing.

It took a couple of hours but they finally made to the cliff. Kenta pulled his body on the flat surface of the cliff and fell flat on his stomach of exhaustion from climbing the mountains and jumping from one mountainside to another. Luckily he didn't slip and fall.

"Finally, made it!" Kenta said gasping for breath. He looked over his shoulder to see just how far he came from the cave. It actually wasn't that far off. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Kaede made a small laugh as landed right beside Kenta. "It'll get easier when you start practicing how to fly."

"And when is that?" Kenta asked.

"About another year." the older dragon replied.

The young dragon let out a sigh knowing that he had to climb mountains until then to get to where he wanted to go.

Kenta then suddenly caught a strange smell in the air. "Kaede, do you smell that?" He continued to sniff the air and the ground as Kaede did the same sniffing the air.

The female eastern dragon just chuckled. "That's just the scent of other dragons, Kenta."

"_Scent?_" Kenta thought. His mentor then started to walk ahead.

"Let's go, Kenta." Kaede said. "The watering hole is just beyond these trees.

Kenta pushed his way through the dense brush alongside Kaede. He finally got his head through the last few bushes and saw a large number of dragons, both young and old, gathered by the watering hole. Most of the young dragons that were about his age were playing near the water.

"Wow!" Kenta said in amazement as he stepped out of the bushes. "I didn't think that so many would gather here." He looked at his mentor who was smiling back at him. "Are…all dragons this social?"

"It depends on the location." Kaede said. "But there some places in the south eastern jungles where some dragons are very aggressive. Especially those tribes…"

Kenta tilted his head. "Tribes?" he purred.

Kaede shook her head. "Nothing. I'll tell you about some other time."

A thought then popped into Kenta head. "Y-You don't think that they'll figure out that I was a human turned into a dragon do you?" he asked

Kaede shook her head. "No. Your body is a dragon to the core. Right down to your scent. Now, go play with the other young dragons. I brought you here in order for you to get to know everyone in case I'm not around so they can help you."

Kenta nodded and went down to the lake to get a drink. He was thirsty after climbing the mountains for 2 whole hours. Before he took a drink, he looked in his reflection and saw his dragon form.

"_Heh, wonder what the others would say if they saw me now._" he thought as he began to take a drink from the surprisingly clear water. Kenta sighed and took a drink of water.

Some of the younger dragons that were getting a drink as well were staring at him, possibly because he was new here. He was so busy quenching his thirst that he didn't realize that two of the young dragons were walking up to him.

"Hey, you. Green dragon with the feather like wings." one of the young dragons said to Kenta who was surprised.

"Um, y-yes?" Kenta replied in a question. The dragon who was talking to him was a male dark copper colored western dragon with a black underbelly along with the spikes on his head and back. He had a tuff of black hair on his head that spread down to the back of his head. It kind of looked like a fluffy Mohawk. Kenta could tell that he was a male because Kaede said the male and female dragons and very distinct and different scents from each other.

The copper dragon began to sniff the air around Kenta, trying to get his scent. Kenta stood still since he wasn't used to this yet and it made him fell just a little uncomfortable. "I haven't seen you around here before and your scent is unfamiliar as well." The copper dragon explained. "You new around here?"

Kenta nodded. "Yeah…My name's Kenta."

The young dragon tilted his head. "Kenta huh?" he asked puzzled. "That's a strange name for a dragon."

"You think so huh?" Kenta laughed.

The copper dragon just shrugged. "Well, whatever. I'm Ridgerock." he chirped. "And this is my sister Maroona." He was talking about the maroon colored dragon beside him. She seemed kind of shy. Besides her maroon color and the lack of fur on her head, she looked just like her brother. Her colors on her underbelly and her spikes were the same as her brothers. She also had very narrow spikes on her head. She was a western dragon as well.

"H-Hello, Kenta." Maroona said quietly who was hiding behind her brother.

Ridgerock laughed. "Sorry, Kenta. My sister can be a little shy at times."

Kenta laughed and was able to be at ease seeing that they weren't suspicious of him.

"You wanna come and play with us?" Ridgerock asked.

"Um, sure." Kenta said a little surprised. The three of them went to the other side of the river to meet with the others.

Kaede was lying around where the adult dragons were and was watching Kenta play with the younger dragons. They were playing some sort of game with a rock. Kaede chuckled at Kenta, who was trying to figure out the meaning of the game.

"That's quite a young dragon you have their Kaede." said a voice from behind him.

Kaede turned around to see a blue-green male western dragon with a yellow underbelly. "You!" She said with both surprise and delight.

"Long time no see, Kaede." the western dragon joked.

Kaede smirked. " I could say the same to you Majestas."


End file.
